Talk:Main Page/Archive1
Random, mostly unsigned comments from when this page was new Ok, so offtopic post. I made Liberapedia as a mockery of www.conservapedia.com, most articles should take stereotypical liberal views and distort them to the extreme. - Will Yes I think the point of this should be to make the point that Liberals don't need there own encyclopedia, and that this should be made bias to the extent of being almost humours. ^I don't like that idea. Conservapedia tries to push Conservative views as truth, and everyone sees it as such. Liberapedia should do the same, because people will assume it does the same as Conservapedia. Expressing extremes of liberal views only hurts liberals. -NY3 So what would you suggest? I think anybody with half a brain will be able to see the farcical nature of the site and its content. I suppose I think pushing any ideology to the most extreme end of its limits is funny in that there are generally many views which are just rediculous and most sane people will see the joke. - Will Actually, at first I was thinking like NY3, but honestly, I think Will's approach is superior, and here's why. If this site is considered a farce, then logically, people will also think Conservo- is, and they'll come to understand that Wiki- is the real site. This site will have accomplished its goal. -KL I think you should make a site similiar to The Onion, just using articles that mock the conservative stance by making them even more extreme. Or perhaps you could post extremely liberal views on all the hot-button topics, but if so, I would make sure that you make it clear, in big bold letters, that this site is a parody of conservapedia, otherwise, i agree with NY3 that it will only hurt liberals. The way I look at it is that I'm making a joke at my own expense, being able to make fun of yourself to me is the sign of a true comedian, maybe some people won't get the site but honestly, I don't care about the people that won't get it. It's not for them. - Will :wait, but dkosfopedia is sincere and pushes liberal views to the point of self-parody. ''' Hello Hello everyone, this looks like lots of fun. But we need a couple pages protected, or to have an IP banned. As peacefully liberal as we are, we still will kill neo-conservative Christian fascists. At least we should ban them. George the Liberal 15:28, 3 August 2007 (EDT) Lets get this thing started First thing we need is to protect the main page and then get some templates made to go on it for news and featured article sections. Logo OK I made a Logo but for some reason File uploads are not allowed why is this? Alright, sorry, I've been busy, I'll be able to change the logo if you can email it to me. will.haeck (at) gmail.com -Will I uploaded a logo my friend made, but am having trouble figuring out how to do a transparency layer in photoshop, unless I get around to it sooner if anybody wants to help and make the background transparent that would be appreciated. WillH 04:21, 2 August 2007 (EDT) This should work. I changed the font a bit, but I think that the Helvetica Neue is a bit more legible. Also, do you want a 'hidden' message in the alpha channels, a la CP? -- מְתֻרְגְּמָן וִיקִי שְׁלֹום! Hiya I found this through a link from Wikipedia, and from what I've seen of the talk page here, it looks like a great project to get started. I've had quite a lot of experience with MediaWiki and CSS, having set up a personal wiki or two myself. If I can be of any assistance whatsoever, please let me know at my talk page. Oh, and if you sign your posts with four tildes ~~~~, it will fill in your username and the time you posted automatically. --The Doctor 20:16, 27 July 2007 (EDT) QOTD ala Conservapedia *Liberapedia aims to fight the "conservative cross burning agenda" by presenting the actual neutral truth! *Liberapedia recommends public education, you should send your children to the Glaugs! *Liberapedia upholds the great Soviet tradition of religious freedom! The Old Testament is responsible for more atheism, agnosticism, disbelief-call it what you will-than any book ever written; it has emptied more churches than all the counterattractions of cinema, motor bicycle and golf course. A. A. Milne quotes (English Humorist, creator of Winnie-the-Pooh, 1882-1956) File Uploads I enabled file uploads if you want to put any files on the server, feel free to. WillH 00:48, 5 August 2007 (EDT) Featured Articals Can a template be made for featuring articles? RationalWiki Hello fellow (former) conservapedians. For another anti-conservapedia wiki check out RationalWiki. We have a 99% ban rate at CP! Olliegrind 08:13, 7 August 2007 (EDT) Looks like its getting going I like to think I played a part in that by linking this site from Wikipedia, Uncyclopedia and Conservapedia, also because I created some templates, which I think makes the place feel more like a real wiki, it seems the place is really waking up. Also this site has a logo now which we have the creator to thank for. I just hope we can have some featured articles and news pages appearing on the home page in the not too distant future. : Oh... that was you. Cool, I came here from uncyclopedia. I was that anonymous ip guy wut started a couple of new articles. 206.248.152.26 20:50, 8 August 2007 (EDT) I didn't make that one BTW Ajuk 17:29, 15 August 2007 (EDT) :But... the edit adding the link has your name on it... and you just said that you linked from Uncyclopedia and... ah, nevermind >_> Feebas factor 12:25, 22 September 2007 (EDT) SUCCESS Ok, I was able to get the password for the admin account, so I can now make people mods and such. I've got a few people in mind already but go ahead and leave a message on the talk page for this account giving a short reason why you think you'd be good at it and such. LIberapediaadmin 08:34, 9 August 2007 (EDT) Article Count is showing 42 articles when there are actually 85.http://www.liberapedia.com/index.php?title=Special:Ancientpages&limit=100&offset=0 Maybe it should be updated manually on the main page for a while? MrCat 18:40, 9 August 2007 (EDT) It doesn't show user pages and the such. George the Liberal 10:19, 10 August 2007 (EDT) :Actually, if you check the link, it's only mainspace articles. And the count is now 110. Why this matters to me, I'm not entirely sure. MrCat 09:15, 14 August 2007 (EDT) :It's obviously some sort of conspiracy to make us look like less of a threat. The counter seems to be hovering around half of the actual article count. --EarningtonStonewall 12:03, 15 August 2007 (EDT) Un-American Liberals Where do they fit in? (Whether of the British (assorted), Russian (of a very different flavour) or any other version) Comments just an idea you might want to get rid of that picture on the front page on the other hand I love the logo --CRAZYLiberal(stereotype) 12:53, 24 August 2007 (EDT) look I myself am a liberal but this is just too liberal for example: Conservative deceit and propaganda will not be tolerated here: if you try to sneak any of that in we will kill you; point proven as a reccomendation you might want to tone it down, just a little--CRAZYLiberal(stereotype) 13:02, 24 August 2007 (EDT) New logo Design Any thoughts? Ajuk 15:29, 24 August 2007 (EDT) Funny original and perfect--CRAZYLiberal(stereotype) 17:48, 28 August 2007 (EDT) I like it, looks quite official. --EarningtonStonewall 10:39, 29 August 2007 (EDT) So creative... Interesting quote Found this on a forum its from March, when this site was nearly empty "Is There A Liberapedia? Pop, hiss, foam....(slurp) Yes, there is, it's at http://www.liberapedia.com/index.php?title=Main_Page. On its main page it purports itself to be, Quote: ‹ Select › Saving The World From Neoconservative Facist Hatemongering Racists A calm, rational response like this has finally thrown into highlight the difference between the political factions. Let’s look inside, shall we ... wait a minute, Great Scott! This ‘pedia appears to be empty (Hah! Take that Geraldo!). Of course, in my opinion this makes it far superior to the conservapedia. Since silence wins the day, I’d like to call into question the wisdom of even putting up this liberapedia main page. Anyway, let us hope it remains empty, or it's just going to be more of the same, only this time different. " This guy apears to be on our side, but are we better off empty? Ajuk 17:36, 2 September 2007 (EDT) Why? You've got Wikipedia. Why this now? 4.159.5.195 15:54, 8 September 2007 (EDT) :Because, as anyone who has seen Wikipedia (and not just read the shit on conservepedia) knows that Wikipedia does not have a point of view, hence the wikipedia page Wikipedia:NPOV. 76.84.12.144 17:32, 8 September 2007 (EDT) :But Wikipedia DOES! It's got a liberal point of view. You don't think so because you've been blinded by the s*** there. 4.158.60.252 22:42, 10 September 2007 (EDT) Wikipedia is in NO WAY liberal, where on Wikipedia do you see that Abortion is not just a right it is in fact a RESPONSIBILITY. Where does it say that Guns are the number 2 threat to society next to Neo-Cons. I'll tell you, nowhere. Wikipedia tries to hide behind a veil of "being an encyclopedia" when in actuallity they are attempting to subvert liberals into thinking more conservative. I'll ask you to not imply that we are anything like Wikipedia ever again. WillH 19:25, 12 September 2007 (EDT) :I totally agree with WillH. Nowhere in Wikipedia's Gun Politics article does it mention that gun control reduces the number on gun related homicides/suicides by 99.9999999%. That is a '''fact, and their ignorance of this fact is just one of many examples of distortion of fact by Wikipedia's conservative bias. Cs1987 11:36, 13 September 2007 (EDT) Wikipedia is totally biased. Conservative-biased. That's why Conservapedia exists, as a nasty trick to make people think that the ultra-conservative Wikipedia is actually unbiased, because Conservapedia is so much more conservative. Lucky for the world, we now how Liberapedia, which is the closest thing to an unbiased information source this side of Al Franken. ------EarningtonStonewall 12:50, 13 September 2007 (EDT) Dkosopedia Why does no-one take a strong position against dkosopedia? Both it and Conservapedia are absurd. Madliberal 19:20, 9 September 2007 (EDT) Conservapedia part? http://www.liberapedia.com/index.php?title=Template:Conservapediapar Do we want to be advertising for conservapedia? I'm kinda against this but if there's a consensus for it i'm ok with it. I'm inclined to agree with this one. I think Conservapedia is something that needs to be ignored. They get at least a third of their traffic from people who go there to see what a train wreck it is, but they just elate in the extra page views, it makes them think they're doing well. I'm all for a boycott of Conservapedia that is a pervasive as possible. Schlafly is just a child throwing a temper tantrum. It's going to keep going on as long as people keep watching. --EarningtonStonewall 13:31, 19 September 2007 (EDT) Where did everybody go? Looks like I am in charge for the time being as George and Will (Will being the real man in charge) Don't seem to be around anymore. No Doubt Will will be back soon, not so sure about George Ajuk 06:29, 30 September 2007 (EDT) It has seemed pretty empty lately. I can almost hear the crickets. On we go, fearless (yet temporary?) leader! --EarningtonStonewall 18:47, 1 October 2007 (EDT) Does anybody know id Sysops can change the logo, I know Will is OK with the logo being changed, he just says he hasn't found the time.Ajuk 18:28, 4 October 2007 (EDT) Uncyclopedia I have just found this I had nothing to do with this, surprised to see it there especially a page so long! Ajuk 18:30, 4 October 2007 (EDT) Main Page Um... why is the Main Page all screwed up? [[User:GodlessLiberal|'G']] [[User:GodlessLiberal|'dlessLiberal']] 10:50, 27 October 2007 (EDT) :I have unprotected it in the hope that someone will wikify it. Ajuk 09:31, 31 October 2007 (EDT) ::I have no idea how to do so. The vandals seem to want to help. Maybe next time they blank it, we should just start over on it. [[User:GodlessLiberal|'G']] [[User:GodlessLiberal|'dlessLiberal']] 20:29, 30 October 2007 (EDT) :::Aw, my sig was drawn and quartered. [[User:GodlessLiberal|'G']] [[User:GodlessLiberal|'dlessLiberal']] 20:29, 30 October 2007 (EDT) ::: Yes, the main page needs a redesign. Elassint Throw things at me 20:33, 30 October 2007 (EDT) New Logo Ok, so I finally got the login info for the FTP to upload the new logo, unfortunately mediawiki doesn't like pics that are too big so I need to resize it, I'll work on this and see if I can fix it. WillH 07:36, 16 November 2007 (EST) CAPTCHA Ok, so I'm working on dealing with all the spammers so hopefully by tomorrow I'll figure this out and get the CAPTCHA system setup for signing up for an account. Sorry it's been so long. WillH 14:57, 17 November 2007 (EST) :Good! Elassint Talk 2 me 15:29, 17 November 2007 (EST) Upgrading Ok, this got a lot more complicated than I expected, I need to upgrade the mediawiki software, so I'm gonna research all this and try to do it right so I don't fuck everything up. might be another day or 2 before I'm able to get this all sorted out. WillH 15:28, 18 November 2007 (EST) :OK. Oh, and i have a question to ask you, can i be an admin? Elassint Talk 2 me 16:51, 18 November 2007 (EST) ::Well, this isn't going so well, turns out $2 for a year hosting doesn't always have all the features you want. Worst case scenario we'll have to tough out the next few months and then I'll switch hosts, I'll keep trying to get this stuff working though. WillH 20:58, 19 November 2007 (EST) :::Hopefully you can work something out. Elassint Talk 2 me 21:15, 19 November 2007 (EST) Redesign I think this page needs a redesign to make it look more professional like other wikis. AJUK talk 16:48, 28 November 2007 (EST) :It most certainly does. --Signed by Elassint the Great Hi! 16:49, 28 November 2007 (EST) ::And... now it actually looks a whole lot better. Wow! Congratulations whoever took care of that. 76.10.154.191 15:55, 8 December 2007 (EST) -Pedia Battle? Liberapedia should have a monster battle with Conservapedia. They say that wikipedia is liberal, so I guess WE GET WIKIPEDIA on our side!!!! Then we can roast their christian children after we force them to have abortions at gunpoint!!! Wont that be fun? --71.242.29.26 02:20, 30 November 2007 (EST) Stephen Colbert Is the article on Stephen Colbert saying he is conservative or is it sarcasm? It seems to have conflicting viewpoints. Personally, I think that his conservatinism (god, I sound like bush) is sarcasm and that he is really liberal. --71.242.29.26 02:26, 30 November 2007 (EST) The article is from a perspective that Colbert is not being sarcastic, and that all of his conservative viewpoints are totally genuine. Personally, I think it's a funny article. If we're in the business of satire, why not pretend that other satire is not satire? --EarningtonStonewall 11:11, 7 December 2007 (EST) :I herd he likes Cottage Cheese AJUK talk 13:26, 7 December 2007 (EST) How do i.... Post a caption under a picture? PM me with the answer please Dumbell2424 12:15, 30 November 2007 (EST) or.... just post how to on my user talk pageDumbell2424 12:19, 30 November 2007 (EST) Wikipedia sucks Seems to be filled with flamers who are obsessed with eradicating anything that could be considered a copyright violation no matter how tedious and removing any content that so much as smells like it could make someone smile! AJUK talk 15:27, 8 December 2007 (EST) Yes, true, but it still is a great place with lots of information! (including Elassint's edit war) (and the fact he uses my requested userbox on his userpage) Without wikipedia I wouldn't know that :D To be fair to Wikipedia, they are a large target, and thus have to protect themselves from copywrite infringement. Although copywrite laws are just a neocon plot to forever profit off the work of earlier generations, yet another example of Wikipedias enormous conservative bias. WillH 05:25, 9 December 2007 (EST) But we do need copyright because we have Eric Bauman. stupid idiot eric... Note to the admins ATTN: ALL, THE RED STAR LOOKS LIEK COMMUNISM. JUST FYI. :Yes I did have my concerns about that, we are not all communists on this site, I am definitely not a communist AJUK talk 09:59, 10 December 2007 (EST) Changes coming Ok, I apologize again for being gone for a while but I promise I'll be around more in the future. Anyway, the current hosting package is going to expire in Feb and I'll most likely be switching hosting companies then, which will mean a little bit of downtime, I'll try to set something up so the domain sends you to a liberapedia forum or something. But anyway, I'm going to find a company which offers better features for us so we can combat the spam problem. I'm also looking into doing a podcast, so if anybody is interested in that shoot me an email or leave a message on my userpage. Happy New Year and if so inclined feel free to send me an email about any concerns or ideas for the site. WillH 19:41, 1 January 2008 (EST) :Are you going to upgrade the MediaWiki software? --~ Elassint Hi! 20:11, 1 January 2008 (EST) ::That's going to be the first thing I do when I change hosts, reason I can't do it now is that the current host only has Php version 4.4.4 and the newest version of mediawiki needs version 5. So just hang in there for another month and I'll get everything sorted out and we'll have a spiffy new backend and anti-spam solutions. WillH 20:16, 1 January 2008 (EST) :::teh changes ar coming lulz --AAAAAA, AAAA! AAAA AAAA? 21:39, 1 January 2008 (EST) ::::This is good news. ~ Elassint Hi! 23:29, 8 January 2008 (EST) ::::Never mind, this is great news! Our spam problem is getting much worse BTW. --[[User:Elassint| Elassint]] Hi! :) 07:53, 12 January 2008 (EST) ::::I hope we get a favicon, for some reason the Fox news logo shows up im by bookmarks as the favicon for Liberapedia! AJUK talk 17:52, 12 January 2008 (EST) :::::Yea, that would be cool --[[User:Elassint| Elassint]] Hi! :) 17:55, 12 January 2008 (EST) Christmas? What should replace Christmas as the no.1 article? AJUK talk 06:23, 8 January 2008 (EST) :Yes, we need to replace it with something else ASAP. [[User:Elassint| Elassint]] Hi! :) 06:17, 11 January 2008 (EST) Christian Woman Kills Her Daughtershttp://www.washingtonpost.com/wp-dyn/content/article/2008/01/12/AR2008011202887.html?sub=AR After taking her daughters out of public school to begin home-schooling them, she killed all four. Police said they found religious writing on the walls of her home. It is not known yet whether she was a regular contributor to CP. NitramNos 12:25, 11 January 2008 (EST) :Sorry, but thats a dead link. --[[User:Elassint| Elassint]] Hi! :) 07:54, 12 January 2008 (EST) ::Sorry. Hope this works better. NitramNos 13:42, 13 January 2008 (EST)